Nintendo 3DS
La es una videoconsola portátil de la multinacional de origen japonés, Nintendo, para videojuegos y multimedia, cuya atracción principal es poder mostrar gráficos en 3D sin la necesidad de unas gafas especiales, gracias a la autoestereoscopia. La consola puede ser retrocompatible con la Nintendo DS y con el software de DSiWare. Tras haber anunciado el aparato en 2010, Nintendo lo presentó oficialmente en el E3 2010, llevando consolas de prueba para los asistentes al evento. La consola es la sucesora de la serie portátil Nintendo DS y compite principalmente con la PlayStation Portable y la recientemente lanzada PlayStation Vita, ambas de Sony. Nintendo 3DS fue lanzada en Japón el 26 de febrero de 2011; en Europa el 25 de marzo de 2011; en Norte América el 27 de marzo de 2011; y en Australia el 31 de marzo de 2011. El 28 de julio de 2011, Nintendo anunció una bajada drástica de precio que sería efectiva desde el 12 de agosto. Como compensación, los compradores que la hubieran adquirido antes de la bajada de precio recibirían gratuitamente diez juegos de Nintendo Entertainment System desde el 1 de septiembre de 2011 y otros 10 de Game Boy Advance desde el 16 de diciembre, descargables desde la Nintendo eShop. También se lanzó una edición especial de The Legend of Zelda, esta versión de 3DS tiene símbolos de la serie alrededor, como la trifuerza, y partes doradas en ves de plateadas a diferencia del 3DS negro normal, la consola incluye una copia de Ocarina of Time 3D y es algo más barato que comprar un 3DS nuevo y el juego por separado. Características * Sistema 3D sin necesidad de gafas. * Reproducción de películas en 3D. * Tamaño (cerrado): Aproximadamente 5.3 pulgadas (13.462 cm) de ancho, 2.9 pulgadas (7.366 cm) de largo, 0.8 pulgadas (2.032 cm) de alto. * Peso: Aproximadamente 226.72 g. * Diseño: La consola puede cerrarse, quedando una pantalla en cada mitad. El color de la parte superior es negro, variando el resto de la misma entre azul, negro, rojo, rosa o blanco. * Pantalla superior (3D): 3.53 pulgadas (8.9662 cm) pantalla de LCD ancha (widescreen), permite visualización de efectos 3D sin necesidad de lentes especiales; con una resolución de 800''×''240 píxeles (400 píxeles son asignados a cada ojo para permitir los efectos 3D). Su formato es de 16:9. * Pantalla inferior (Pantalla táctil): 3.02 pulgadas (7.6708 cm) de LCD con 320''×''240 píxeles de resolución con capacidades táctiles. Su formato es de 4:3. * Cámaras: Una interna y dos externas con 640''×''480 (0.3 Mega) píxeles de resolución. * Tarjeta de juego Nintendo 3DS: 2 GB Max. en el lanzamiento. Ampliable hasta a 8 GB. * Comunicación inalámbrica: Se puede comunicar en la banda de los 2.4 GHz. Múltiples sistemas Nintendo 3DS se pueden conectar vía inalámbrica para permitir a los usuarios comunicarse o disfrutar del juego competitivo. También se puede conectar a un punto de acceso LAN para usar Internet y permitir a la gente disfrutar de juegos con otros. Soportará IEEE 802.11 con seguridad mejorada (WPA/WPA2). Nintendo 3DS está diseñada para que inclusive cuando no está en uso, pueda automáticamente intercambiar información con otros Nintendo 3DS (StreetPass), o recibir archivos e información mientras está en modo de hibernación (SpotPass). * Controles de juego: Pantalla táctil, micrófono integrado, botones frontales A/B/X/Y, + Control Pad, botones L/R, botones Start y Select, "Slide Pad" que permite 360° de control análogo, una cámara interna, dos cámaras externas, sensores de movimiento y giroscopio. A partir de enero de 2012 se puede adquirir el Circle Pad Pro, un añadido a nuestras 3DS que nos ofrece un segundo Slide Pad y los botones LZ y LR, vendrá en packs con juegos como Resident Evil: Revelations. * Otros controles: Barra deslizante de profundidad 3D para ajustar el nivel del efecto 3D (puede incrementar el efecto 3D, disminuirlo, o inclusive desactivarlo. dependiendo de las preferencias de cada uno. Botón Home para llamar las funciones del sistema, interruptor inalámbrico para apagar la comunicación inalambrica (inclusive mientras juega), botón de encendido. stylus(pluma) telescópico de aproximadamente 4 pulgadas (10.16 cm) cuando está completamente extendido. * Entradas/salidas: Una ranura que acepta tanto juegos de Nintendo 3DS como juegos de Nintendo DS™ (DS, DSlite, DSi, DSi XL), ranura para memorias SD, conector AC, una terminal de carga y salida para audífonos estéreo. * Sonido: Bocinas estéreo ubicadas a los lados de la pantalla superior. * Batería: Batería Lithium ion, todavía no anuncian los detalles. Software preinstalado *Atrapacaras *Juegos RA (realidad aumentada) *Nintendo e-Shop *Nintendo Video *Nintendo 3DS Sound *Nintendo 3DS Cámera (fotos y video) *Registro de actividad *Editor de Mii *Plaza Mii de StreetPass *Modo descarga (DS y 3DS) Otros modelos de la Nintendo 3DS Nintendo 3DS XL Se lanzó a la venta en Japón y Europa el 28 de julio de 2012, el 23 de agosto de 2012 se lanzó en Australia y Nueva Zelanda, y el 25 de agosto del mismo año se lanzó en Norteamérica. Al igual que con la transición de Nintendo DSi a Nintendo DSi XL, la 3DS XL cuenta con pantallas más grandes, mayor duración de la batería, y un tamaño total mayor que la Nintendo 3DS original. Nintendo 3DS XL pretende complementar a la 3DS original, no reemplazarla, ya que ambos modelos se mantienen en producción. Nintendo 2DS Nintendo anunció este modelo el día 28 de agosto del año 2013 llamada "Nintendo 2DS". Comparte absolutamente todas las características técnicas de la 3DS, a excepción de dos cosas; la capacidad de reproducir imagen 3D, tal como su nombre dice, solo reproduce imagen 2D, y la otra, el no poder cerrar la pantalla una vez esté apagada la consola o en mitad de un juego para suspenderla, en vez de eso tiene un interruptor que permite dejarla suspendida al igual que si se estuviera cerrando la pantalla. En vez de tener dos pantallas como el resto de la familia de la 3DS, tiene una sola pantalla dividida por un plástico adicional al medio, lo cual hace que este modelo sea el más económico en el mercado. New Nintendo 3DS y New Nintendo 3DS XL thumb|318px|right|New Nintendo 3DS (izquierda) y New Nintendo 3DS XL (derecha) Lanzados en Japón el 11 de octubre de 2014, en Europa el 13 de febrero de 2015 y en Norteamérica el 25 de septiembre de 2015 y el 13 de febrero de 2015 respectivamente. Añaden controles de entrada adicionales que consisten en el C-stick (segundo joystick rígido que funciona a base de presión), ZL y ZR. Estos anteriormente solo eran accesibles para las versiones antiguas mediante el uso del accesorio Circle Pad Pro, así que cuando se inicia un juego que es compatible con este accesorio, se detectará como si dicho accesorio se estuviera usando. Está actualización de hardware también mejoró la capacidad de procesamiento y los gráficos de la 3DS, la duración de la batería mejoró considerablemente y se cambió la posición donde se ponen los cartuchos. Además de que también incorporó la compatibilidad de los amiibos sin necesidad de usar el adaptador de NFC de las versiones anteriores, usando la pantalla táctil como lector NFC. Algo que hizo quejar algunos usuarios fue el hecho de que tiene títulos exclusivos como Xenoblade Chronicles 3D y todos los juegos de Super Nintendo para la Consola Virtual. Las únicas diferencia entre estas dos versiones es que uno tiene dimensiones más grandes que el otro como su nombre lo dice, la versión XL es más pesada y su batería rinde más que la versión normal. New Nintendo 2DS XL thumb|right|200px Lanzado el 28 de julio de 2017 y anunciado cuando la gente menos se lo esperaba. De toda la familia Nintendo 3DS, la New Nintendo 2DS XL es la que más cambios ha recibido respecto a su versión original. Pues se le ha añadido la habilidad de plegarse, nuevos controles de entrada, la detección de amiibos, pantallas más grandes, peso más ligero, mejor batería, mejor procesamiento y mejores gráficos. Así que se le puede comparar con una New Nintendo 3DS XL, pues tiene exactamente la mismas especificaciones que dicha consola, con la diferencia de que tiene un diseño diferente, se reubicaron algunos elementos, es más ligera, más pequeña pero conservando el mismo tamaño de las pantallas y la ausencia del efecto 3D tan característico de la Nintendo 2DS original. Accesorios 'Circle Pad Pro' right|250px El Circle Pad Pro es un accesorio compatible con Nintendo 3DS y Nintendo 3DS XL (con el uso del Circle Pad Pro XL), el accesorio brinda tres nuevos controles de entrada: un segundo joystick, ZL y ZR. El accesorio fue creado principalmente para facilitar el movimiento de la cámara del juego como en Resident Evil Revelations, entre otros. En cuanto a la saga Zelda, se puede usar este accesorio para Majora's Mask 3D para la función de mover la cámara. 'Lector/Escritor NFC' right|200px El Lector/Escritor NFC sirve para tener la función de usar los amiibos en la Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo 3DS XL y Nintendo 2DS. Generalmente, se puede usar en juegos como Super Smash Bros. for 3DS o Super Mario Maker for 3DS. En cuanto a la saga Zelda, se puede usar en Hyrule Warriors: Legends para usar los amiibos para desbloquear armas al máximo nivel, conseguir rupias, materiales, etc. Stand de Nintendo 3DS El Stand permite que se pueda jugar a la consola sin tener que tomarla con las manos, se creó para jugar más cómodamente a Kid Icarus: Uprising. En cuanto a la saga Zelda, se podría usar para jugar Phantom Hourglass y Spirit Tracks mediante la retrocompatibilidad con Nintendo DS, ya que en estos dos juegos se usa la pantalla táctil mayoritariamente y asi no hay necesidad de sostener la 3DS con las manos. Juegos de The Legend of Zelda que posee *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D (2011) *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Anniversary Edition (2011-2012) *The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds (2013) *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D (2015) *The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes (2015) *Hyrule Warriors: Legends (2016) *The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (Retrocompatibilidad con DS). *The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks (Retrocompatibilidad con DS). Juegos de la Consola Virtual *The Legend of Zelda *Zelda II: The Adventure of Link *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (Solo para New Nintendo 3DS). *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX *The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages *The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons *The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (Solo para embajadores de Nintendo 3DS). Juegos con elementos de la saga Zelda *Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) *Ultimate NES Remix *ACE COMBAT ASSAULT HORIZON LEGACY + *Swapdoodle *Elliot Quest *Style Savvy: Fashion Forward *Ever Oasis Aplicaciones y juegos descargables gratuitos *'Nintendo Vídeo': Disponible para descargar desde la tienda Nintendo eShop. Es un programa en el que se pueden ver vídeos de música, deportes, series, películas, etc. en 3D; cuantas veces se quiera y cuando sea (hasta que sean reemplazados por nuevos vídeos). Requiere conexión a Internet. Disponible desde el 13 de julio de 2011. *'Correo Nintendo/Pasacartas (Swapnote)': Permite intercambiar mensajes con tus amigos a través de StreetPass y SpotPass. Además, puedes añadir fotos en 3D y mensajes de voz de 5 segundos a esos mensajes, además, es posible cambiar los tipos de papel y enviar una carta con un sello de fecha (futura o pasada) es decir, que los destinatarios que reciban dicha carta no podrán verla hasta tal día. Disponible desde el 22 de diciembre de 2011 *'Eurosport': Es igual que Nintendo Vídeo, pero en este solo hay vídeos del canal deportivo Eurosport en 3D. Disponible desde el 15 de diciembre de 2011, solo en Europa. *'The Legend of Zelda™: Four Swords Anniversary Edition': Celebra el 25º aniversario de The Legend of Zelda con un clásico renovado. Estuvo totalmente gratis hasta el 20 de febrero de 2012. *'Tráilers descargables': Después del E3 de 2011 se incluyeron en la eShop tráilers de juegos que se mostraron en la conferencia. Pero, más tarde, Nintendo decidió que los tráilers se reporducieran desde la eShop, para no ocupar espacio en la memoria de la consola y no tener que descargarlos. Pero después del E3 2012 se Incluyeron tráilers descargables de: New Super Mario Bros. 2, Paper Mario: Sticker Star y Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. *'Demos de juegos': Es posible descargar demos o versiones de prueba desde Nintendo eShop. Cada cierto tiempo aparecen nuevas demos. Normalmente, las demos solo se pueden abrir 30 veces con excepción de Nintendogs + Cats (10 Usos) y Mario y Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos de Londres 2012 (20 usos); tras esto, se eliminarán de la consola y se bloquearán, por lo que no se podrán volver a descargar. Las primeras demos que están disponibles en Europa y América fueron: Resident Evil: Revelations y Cooking Mama 4 a las que se sumaron Mario y Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos de Londres 2012, Crush 3D, Metal Gear Solid 3D: Snake Eater, Nintendogs + Cats, Dead or Alive: Dimensions, Rhythm Thief y el Misterio del Emperador y Pyramids, entre otros. También existe la versión de prueba de The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes para descargar, el cual en sus días se podía conectar a los servidores para jugar con otros jugadores en internet. Actualmente, la demo del juego se quedó sin uso alguno. Programa de Embajadores de Nintendo 3DS Es un programa lanzado por Nintendo para aquellos que compraron la Nintendo 3DS antes de que su precio bajara considerablemente de $249.99 USD a $169.99 USD en el 11 de agosto del 2011. Lo que ofrecía el programa era una compensación a base de juegos gratis de la Nintendo Entertainment System y de Game Boy Advance para dicha consola. Entre esos juegos, se encontraban The Legend of Zelda, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link y The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. Este último, solo es disponible para 3DS con este programa. Galería Nintendo3DS_E3.jpg|La Nintendo 3DS en la E3. Ss preview ocarina3d.jpg.jpg|La Nintendo 3DS con el juego The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3DS 663px-Nintendo-3DS-AquaOpen.png|Nintendo 3DS|linktext=Versión final de Nintendo 3DS images (6).jpg|Edición especial de la consola en:Nintendo 3DS Categoría:Consolas